Awoken
by ElijahDC
Summary: A legend missing, a lone child with a gift, and a corporation rising, enter Elijah. A trainer that has a bit of a lonesome path with very few friends to accompany him, he try's to find, "Himself." This is a TF Fanfiction, and is currently accepting OC's!
1. Beginning tale

Awoken

Prologue

A tall pharaoh-like creature with canine and coyote features alike, yellow cream fur covering its chest, a bone like spike near the center of his chest. A blue muzzle and face covered by black streaks forming a mask, surrounding the deep crimson eyes that dart everywhere, and four large teardrop shaped sensors. Large pointed ears with a black arrow like center. Two arms covered in blue fur, all except the end, its paws covered in black, separated by a zigzag pattern, and a bone like spike on the back of each paw. Its legs were completely black, with baggy blue fur acting as shorts. On its left shoulder, a silver armor holster embedded with a blue stone shined exquisitely for all to see, showing its dominance to all whom see it.

A legendary protector, it protected all whom needed its help, a force of good will. He died many years ago, as the fateful warrior he was.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Secrets

Hey there. Um, I still exist and I'm still working on this story! It's been almost four or five months since I've been here, but that just because of family and stress recently. I have no intentions of giving up on this story, and chapter 2 is almost ready! And I just posted this update because this story needed a lot of rework. Still the same story, just details have changed. I've become a better writer since I made this. But, as always, Read and Review!

* * *

Stirring from my sleep, I slammed my hand on my side table, desperately trying to find the snooze button on the loud, beeping alarm clock. I finally found it, and I pressed it. Nothing. The beeping continued. I started to press it rapidly, but to no avail. I finally reached down to the cord powering the wretched thing, and unplugged it. And it was, still beeping? I sat up, and heard the beeping coming not from my alarm, but from something above. I quickly glanced up to see the culprit of my sleep.

It was my sister's annoying chatot. She normally only sends the damned thing when she wants me for something. I sighed, shooing the flying type from the top of my bed. The bird flew through the open bathroom door to the right of my room that lead to my sisters room. I threw the covers off and sat up. I was wearing my thin, gray fabric shorts and a cosy, blue shirt.

Looking around my room, I saw the mess it had become with me living in it. Clothes strewn all over the floor, drawers hanging wide open with more clothing dangling out, and my bed.

It was fairly kept neat, as the blue patterned cover was enough to keep it from looking to be the disaster it really was. I hopped out of my bed and looked to the mirror that I had on my desk at the foot of my bed. Turning on the light, I glanced into the mirror. I saw the reflection of myself. My acne covered, dirty blond haired, socially awkward teen appearance. I was always tall for my age, being 5'10" at fourteen.

I replaced my shirt with a light blue T-shirt with a lightly coloured, faintly outlined Pokeball in the center.I walked out of the door to my room, and being on the second floor of the house, looked down at the rest of the house from the balcony, leaning on the railing. Our living room, just ahead of the platform I was on, was surrounded by four small, one person sofas, and a single three person separating it from the kitchen. The living room contained my two younger brothers, both had their eyes glued to the huge T.V. on the wall.

My youngest brother, Ezekiel, or Zeke for short. He was a small, blond six year old of which couldn't walk. He had cerebral palsy, a disorder in the brain keeping him from walking. And on top of that, he had another disorder called autism. He also had hearing aids, and had to see a therapist every now and then.

My second youngest brother Jedediah, or Jed for short, was nine years old, had dark hair, and was very hyper active. He often played with Zeke or with his Growlithe, a fire type dog-like creature, and was more hyperactive than Jed.

Then there was my sister. Her name was Ariana, or Ari for short, and was about eight years of age. Out of every nice, kind, doll enthusiast and Taylor swift obsessor, you get her. With a weird flip-flop personality, she's a much bigger pokemon lover. She has had that chatot for as long as I can remember, and really loves the thing. She acts much more 'In-contact' with Pokemon than anyone I know. Besides that, she had long, blond hair, and deep emerald eyes. She was sitting at our kitchen table gobbling down cereal, having a one way conversation with her chatot. She saw me looking at her, and she waved me down to her.

I sighed, turning around and heading down the two flights of stairs to the main floor of the two story house. Once I got to the bottom flight, I saw my Luxio, Lux, resting at the bottom. As soon as I set foot on the floor, he jumped up, knocking me on the floor, greeting me with a few licks to the face.

"Wow! Hey, calm down there, Lux!" I said, wrestling to get the furball of off me. I saw a toy within reach, and stretched with all my might to get it. I grabbed it. As soon as I did, he stopped, eyes following it, and sat on top of my chest, hypnotized. "Go get it!" I said before I threw it into the living room. He was my starter, even though I never actually went on any journeys.

I got up and brushed the hair that accumulated all over my shirt, and walked over to my sister.

"Alright, what do you what?" I said,not in the best mood from being awoken on a saturday morning.

"I have something I what to show you!" She said with excitement in her voice.

OK, now I was a bit interested. She never really has that excitement in her voice.. "What and where?"

A glint of wonder sparked in her eyes. "In the forest! I'll show you when we get there." with that she left up to her room.

I sighed. I wasn't liking the idea of what she had to show me. She was never outside all that often.

I grabbed my shoes from beneath the table she was sitting at and threw them on, exiting through the back door next to the table. As soon as I opened the door, Lux came running, almost knocking me flat on my ass, and dashing outside. I looked out as soon as I recovered, and saw him jump off our porch to chase a Pachirisu up a tree. I looked down off the porch and looked around as I waited for my sister. To the right, it was a slight upwards slope, leading to a small garden that our family shares with the neighbors. To the left , was a sharp slope down to a clearing, witch connected to the forest she was talking about.

As if on cue, she came out the door behind me, shoes on, and a pair of binoculars hanging from her neck.

She leaned her right arm on the railing. "You ready?" She said with excitement.

I looked back at her and nodded. It wasn't like I had anything else to do today, beside chat with friends and play games. It was the beginning of summer, so it was probably a good idea to get out. We walked down to the clearing.

"I love coming out here during the summer!" She looked back up at me and said " Come on! There's something really cool out there!" And with that, she dashed off into the forest. I decided to run after her. The summer sun was really hot today, but shelter from it was easy to find in scrub oaks and pine trees.

I saw her slow to a walk, and I caught up. After a little more hiking and awkward silence, I saw what were the beginnings of a clearing.

"Get down." Said in a serious, whispered voice.

I got down "What is it you what to show me?" I whispered, getting the hint that this was something bigger.

She handed me the binoculars she had. I picked them up, and looked where she pointed up ahead, and I put them up to my eyes. I saw something up in the distance. It looked like movement. I put down the binoculars.

"What's that moving over there?" I pointed to where I saw it.

She went from her serious face to a much more happy one. "It's a Pokemon sanctuary!

I gasped. Really? They're said to be really hard to find, as they were a place where wild Pokemon live in.

"Sh!" my sister said said. I was about to protest, but I heard steps. It sounded like two different Pokemon.

"Lucarr!" One said, and we heard footsteps run right past us. Everything went silent. I felt a hard stone-like pain on the side of my head, and everything went black

* * *

Well, that's all I have for now. This one may be the longest I ever write for this story, although I may be completely wrong. 7,700 is hard to do for a chapter, and this was to introduce it all. Well, tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
